Naruto: Conversations with Shinobi
by xXTheNobleXx
Summary: I know that i've been inactive for awhile, but never fear! Because this is a series that has a collection of 'Conversations' that Naruto has with various shinobi. This is a comedic/educational experience as you will have the opportunity to ask your questions via Review or P.M. Laugh and Learn alongside Naruto as this is a peaceful time of the shinobi world.
1. Minato Namikaze

**I just wanted to let everyone know before we get started that this is to keep you guys happy until i'm ready to post my story,  
****"_The Second Sage of the Six Paths". _If you're a big fan of Naruto's character than you _should _like it (hopefully), and if you're not, well... you're used to following Naruto, right?**

**Anyways, without further ado, here's "Conversations with Shinobi", enjoy!**

Key

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu or Summon Talking/Jutsu"**

**_'Bijuu or Summon Thinking/Jutsu'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto:** Hello and welcome to _"Conversations with Shinobi" _I hope you guys enjoy yourselves just as much as I will!

Today we will have our very first conversation with none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze!

**Minato: **Thank you! Thank you!

**Naruto: **Its very nice to see you dad. Too bad I had to wait 15 years, but never-mind that though.

**Minato:** (With a face of uncertainty) Heheh, its good to see you too my son. My, look at how big you've grown.

**Naruto: **Hinata said the same thing, and I was like 'what do you mean, have you seen it before?'

**Minato: **Yeah, I think she used to stalk you. Did you ever feel like someone was watching you?

**Naruto: **Yeah, darn old man with his stinkin' ball... Anyways, as Hokage, what would you say was the hardest thing for you to do?

**Minato: **Hmm, I'd have to say that the paper work was rather tedious.

**Naruto: **Makes sense, but when I become Hokage, i'll make sure to use my Kage Bunshins!

**Minato: **(Mumbles) Lucky...

**Naruto:** You're on record for saying that you could only hold the Sage Mode for a short while, why?

**Minato:** I always thought that the time it took to gather natural energy was very opposing to my fighting style that was more based on speed.

**Naruto:** I see. I think that there may be some people out there who are confused about how you got the Bijuu Mode. Wanna explain?

**Minato:** To make a long story short, lets just say that when I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you, I realized that nobody is strong enough to take on it full strength. Due to this, I made sure to seal the Yin half inside of myself, and the Yang half in you.

**Naruto:** Interesting. Some do not understand the way you and mom met. Mind telling the story from your view.

**Minato:** Yes.

**Naruto:** Cool...wait, what?

**Minato:** (Clears throat) I said okay. (Smiles) Your mom was a new student at the academy when I first met her. The very first thing that I noticed about her was her beautiful, red hair.

**Naruto:** What? No boobs?

**Minato:** Excuse me?

**Naruto:** Nothing. Continue.

**Minato:** Well i'll tell you what, the only thing she called me back then was weak and girly. (Chuckles)

**Naruto:** Wow. How'd you feel about that?

**Minato:** Well I didn't mind because I knew that I'd get through to her one day.

**Naruto:** Psh, you could've just made things easier by pulling it out, right on the spot.

**Minato:** That wasn't necessary.

**Naruto:** Why not?

**Minato:** Think about it, why didn't you pull it out for Sakura?

**Naruto**: Touche.

**Minato:** Later on down the line, I had heard of a kidnapping and I immediately went to search for the kidnappers. I had found out that Kushina was the one being taken when I saw little strands of red hair marking a specific trail.

**Naruto:** What happened next?

**Minato:** I caught up with the attackers and seized them, effectively saving your mother. After that incident, it was clear that I loved her and she loved me.

**Naruto:** Bah! You had it easy!

**Minato:** What do you mean?

**Naruto:** I did that over and over again for the one that I loved and she still loved Sasgay!

**Minato:** (Chuckles) I guess you really should have pulled it out, eh?

(Both laugh)

**Naruto:** Heh, Maybe. Well, audience, it looks like that's all for today's conversation. I hope you learned something new about my dad or overall enjoyed it.

Next time, we are going to have a conversation with Ino Yamanaka. So give whatever questions you have to me, i'll ask them, and we shall get our answers.

Until next time my fellow shinobi, good luck and remember to Never Give Up!

* * *

**Well that was the first 'conversation' and I hoped you guys enjoyed it and maybe even learned something. But let's face it, what is there about Minato that you don't already know? **

**Anyways, like Naruto said, you can leave a review about any questions you may want the next character to answer and so shall it be revealed.**

**Just so you know, it doesn't matter the question, but I already have the order of people in the conversations planned out so that's not debatable. I may open a poll though on characters i'm not too sure about depending on how people like this shite.**

**Until next time,**

**-XxTheNoblexX**


	2. Ino Yamanaka

Key

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu or Summon Talking/Jutsu"**

**_'Bijuu or Summon Thinking/Jutsu'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto: **Hello, and welcome back to _"Conversations with shinobi"_, today we will be conversing with none other than Ino Yamanaka!

We are so glad to have you here today Ino.

**Ino:** You should be glad, y'know, since I am _the _Ino Yamanaka.

**Naruto:** Yeah... lets try to keep the attitude down, okay?

**Ino: **Shut up, Naruto, lets just get on with the show.

**Naruto:** That'll do! Okay, first question, from when you were younger, people had always wondered why you wore bandages. Can you explain that to us?

**Ino:** Helloo! Its all apart of style!

**Naruto:** Yeah, I totally understand, its kinda like my orange jumpsuit, right?

**Ino:** ...

**Naruto:** (Clears his throat) Well, uh, how about you tell us why you chose to marry Sai. Is it 'cause he looks like Sasuke, or is it something else?

**Ino: **I married Sai, because of his own signature look, and-

**Naruto:** I thought he looked kinda gay tho.

**Ino:** Yeah, and... wait, what?

**Naruto:** Nothing (Sniffs)

**Ino:** Hmm, whatever. Anyways, the reason why I chose Sai was because of his own _personal_ look, and because of his artistry in painting. That's something neither you, nor Sasuke had!

**Naruto: **Why are you bringing me into this?

**Ino:** 'cause _you _are jealous.

**Naruto:** Psh, I can't be jealous of someone who can't pick out a jacket in his own size.

**Ino:** Whatever. Can we stop talking about me now? Geez.

**Naruto:** This conversation is _supposed_ to be about you.

**Ino:** Oh yeah.

**Naruto: **(Mutters) Blondes.

**Ino:** You got somethin' you wanna' say?

**Naruto:** Nope, but I do have another question for you. You and Sakura were obviously rivals, what made you come up with the nickname of "Forehead"

**Ino: **(Looks slightly confused) Naruto, are you stupid?

**Naruto: **(Puts a finger under his nose) Heh, do you really have to ask?

**Ino:** Yeah, dummy, that's why I did. I think its obvious that I based her nickname off of her _gigantic_ forehead.

**Naruto:** Oh... really? I didn't think her forehead was that big.

**Ino:** Yeah, 'cause you were also dumb enough to be in love with her. Flat chest, _and _big forehead, what's wrong with you?

**Naruto:** (Looks bewildered.) I dunno'. (Calms down) Oi, I could just ask Pervy Sage, he'd talk some sense into me.

**Ino:** (Looks disgusted) You do that.

**Naruto:** Heh, well Ino, all good things come to an end. With that in mind, I have one final question for you.

**Ino:** Yeah, this was _totally_ the best conversation I've ever had.

**Naruto:** That's what i'm here for, y'know. Anyhow, why did you choose to explore the field of a medic ninja?

**Ino: **Hmm, I guess its 'cause I didn't feel totally suited for combat. When it came to ninjutsu outside of family techniques, I just sucked.

**Naruto:** Yeah, I'm sure Sai would've enjoyed that.

**Ino:** What?-

**Naruto:** And that's a wrap! Thank you for listening in on this conversation with Ino Yamanaka, and I hope you enjoy our next one with Itachi Uchiha.

Stay tuned to hear your favorite characters, tell their stories. Until next time my fellow shinobi, and remember to Never give up!

* * *

**Yep, next is Itachi of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi is actually a close second on my favorite character list, (first being Naruto himself) and I'm pretty sure his life was _definitely_ interesting. **

**Some people may be confused about Itachi and his motives, but come the next conversation, you will see Itachi for who he really is. Whether you change your mind for good or for bad is up to you.**

**Please R&amp;R and until next time.**

**-XxTheNoblexX**


	3. Itachi Uchiha

**I just wanted to take this time to point out that I have realized that the previous conversations were far too short, so I will try my BEST to put out longer chapters. This chapter is a little longer so hopefully i'm taking a few steps in the right direction.**

**Since that is now out of the way... We may now converse!**

Key

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu or Summon Talking/Jutsu"**

**_'Bijuu or Summon Thinking/Jutsu'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto: **Hello and welcome back to, "_Conversations with Shinobi". _Today I will be having the top notch prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi Uchiha!

**Itachi:** Thank you for having me here, Naruto.

**Naruto:** Nah, you're the guest of honor, though I guess you could call this _my_ Tsukuyomi.

**Itachi:** No. This isn't an illusion. It is merely an alternative world in which we desire to do nothing but converse.

**Naruto:** Geez, why are you such a killjoy?

**Itachi:** (Shrugs)

**Naruto:** So, Itachi, the top question on the list is, "Why exactly did you kill your family?"

**Itachi:** To make a long story short, I was given a choice by Danzo to either kill my family and prevent their coup d'etat, or to join them and allow a civil war.

**Naruto:** Okay, and what about Sasuke? What was the deal regarding him?

**Itachi:** When I made my decision, there was only one person who I knew I just couldn't kill, and that was Sasuke. I told Danzo that he would keep Sasuke safe, or all of the villages were going to know every last secret of Konoha that I knew of.

**Naruto:** That's pretty deep. Was it in your plan for Sasuke to leave the village.

**Itachi:** No, I had not intended for Sasuke to leave.

**Naruto:** With that, why then did you allow him to kill you anyway.

**Itachi: **I was not counting on 'Madara' twisting the truth to his benefit in regards to Sasuke. I knew he would learn some truth, and in the end I wanted him to return. I knew of the possibilities of him not returning as well however, so I came up with a back-up plan.

**Naruto: **The crow with Shisui's eye that you gave me.

**Itachi: **Precise.

**Naruto:** Even though it ultimately failed, don't you think it would've been kind of messed up to just control him like that?

**Itachi:** Yes, but out of the love I had, I decided that I'd do anything to keep him from straying along the wrong path.

**Naruto:** I see... Next question. In the final battle against Sasuke, did you actually die by _Sasuke's _hand, or from the Tuberculosis you were said to have?

**Itachi:** Oh yes, I had contracted the illness shortly after I joined the Akatsuki. It had grown progressively worse and was indeed a factor in the battle against Sasuke.

As far as what actually killed me, it was indeed the Tuberculosis as my body gave out. Sasuke was fatigued and could no longer fight, making him unable to land a killing blow on me.

**Naruto:** Makes sense, I guess. Aside from your clan and Sasuke, when you joined the Akatsuki, what was your job as you were there.

**Itachi:** Well just like the other members, I was only tasked with finding and capturing the Tailed Beasts. On the other side however, I was secretly feeding Konoha information regarding the Akatsuki's activity and motives.

**Naruto:** So you were some sort of spy as well?

**Itachi: **Yes.

**Naruto:** Heh, that's pretty cool. You were able to get information by multiple S-Ranked shinobi. Especially that leader, I know how strong _he_ is.

**Itachi:** It wasn't exactly easy, therefore I didn't really do it often.

**Naruto:** Yeah, so uh, do you approve of Sasuke's decision to marry Sakura?

**Itachi:** I support all of my brother's decisions.

**Naruto:** Geez, you're his little doll, aren't you.

**Itachi:** What?

**Naruto:** I was just talking to myself.

**Itachi:** Right.

**Naruto:** Anyways, what's your favorite animal?

**Itachi:** The raven.

**Naruto:** Okay, how about color?

**Itachi: **Black.

**Naruto:** Mmhm, well what's your favorite technique?

**Itachi:** The Amateratsu.

**Naruto:** Why? I would've thought that you would've favored your Tsukuyomi.

**Itachi: **I like Amateratsu because the flames are black.

**Naruto:** That's it?

**Itachi:** Well, the best part is when I bleed through my eyes... reminds me of father...

**Naruto:** Why are you being so morbid and dark right now?

**Itachi:** I was just kidding, of course I favor Tsukuyomi.

**Naruto:** Well make it look like it next time! Geez, moving on, (Chuckles a little) Uh...why do you wear nail polish?

**Itachi:** We thought it'd be cool.

**Naruto:** So you painted your nails? Who came up with this? And I swear if you tell me it was Pain!

**Itachi:** Don't worry, it wasn't Pain... It was Nagato.

**Naruto:** You serious?!

**Itachi:** Yes, let me tell you the story. As soon as Deidara was recruited, he pretty much never left me alone about a fight, granted, I was never around for him to ask for the most part.

But one day I had gotten into a fight of words with him, and just like anyone who would do that with me, he lost-well actually he was _losing._ When he realized that he was getting 'told' in front of everyone, he resorted to saying, "At least I get more chicks than you." I responded by saying that he didn't have any proof.

When I said that, he challenged me saying, "Let's go to the nearest town and see who can pick up the most chicks." I asked him, "How would that be accurate?" and he said, "We'll go for the same ones."

**Naruto:** Hmm, makes sense.

**Itachi:** Yeah, it proved that there wasn't just air in that head of his. Albeit, he proved that he had lost what brain he had left when he fought _my_ brother.

**Naruto:** Hah! Wait, do you think _i'm_ stupid for fighting Sasuke?

**Itachi: **No.

**Naruto:** Ye-

**Itachi:** But you're stupid for different reasons.

**Naruto:** Hey!

**Itachi:** You asked. Anyways, when we got to the town, we entered into whatever store we saw someone attractive in, and we took turns talking to them. At the end of it all, I won 25 to 1.

**Naruto:** So you lost one?

**Itachi:** No, he was able get one, but I got them all.

**Naruto:** Oh, Okay.

**Itachi:** Yeah, and when we went back to the hideout, he said, "Man, you probably got lucky with some homo chicks who confused you for a girl, yeah."

I told him, "If you're so positive, then you should wear nail polish and try it out yourself." He said, "Psh, nail polish doesn't look good, yeah."

And I said, "It does with the Akatsuki cloak." and that's when Pain walked into the area out of nowhere.

**Naruto:** Oh snap, what did he do?

**Itachi:** He said that he agrees.

**Naruto:** What! Pain?!

**Itachi:** Yes, and that was that. No one was going to argue with him.

**Naruto:** I understand. That guy is crazy strong. If it weren't for Kurama, I would have died.

**Itachi:** Hn.

**Naruto:** Oh, don't give me that 'Hn." crap. I swear you Uchiha think you're so cool sometimes.

**Itachi:** It's not merely a thought, it is fact.

**Naruto:** Says who?

**Itachi:** Kushina.

**Naruto:** Wow. I would have never thought that I would see the day when Itachi Uchiha stooped so low that he would pull out a 'your mom'.

**Itachi:** And you won't, because the truth is never told in jest. The thing is Naruto, your mother was reanimated during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Enough said.

**Naruto: **You little f******!

**Itachi:** Thine should calm down. Thine art the one who told Ino to not use such language, were you not?

**Naruto:** Shuddup!

**Itachi:** But Naruto.

**Naruto:** What!

**Itachi:** I was just kidding, I _did_ pull a 'your mom'.

**Naruto:** (Suddenly laughs out loud) You got me on that one, I'm not gonna' lie.

**Itachi:** (Whispers) Yes, I did get you...

**Naruto:** Well, it looks like there's all there is to this conversation. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you'll join us next time as I will be speaking to my own sensei, **Kakashi Hatake**!

Until next time my fellow shinobi. Stay strong, stay tuned, and remember to Never Give Up! (Thumbs Up)

* * *

**That, there, was the conversation with Itachi Uchiha. I do hope you enjoyed it and possibly learned something from it. Remember, you can enter your own suggestions via review, but irregardless I'll keep coming up with the stuff.**

**Please continue to R&amp;R i'm still trying to improve as a writer, and would like to hear the positive and negative alike.**

**-XxTheNoblexX**


	4. NEWS UPDATE

SCREW THIS STORY, ITS TOO SHORT AND UNHELPFUL, SO I"M JUST GOING TO FOCUS ON OTHER SHITES


End file.
